User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Series 4 Episode 2 - Kirito vs Brian D
Do you wanna play a game? Well, you can't. Not unless you've attended the right high school or proven yourself a survivor by enduring two years in an MMO. Today we have one person from each category duking it out to see which professional gamer cab take and deal the most damage. I would like to thank Cyan for proofreading one of the verses and Drak for persuading me to write this. Sword Art Online's moody protagonist, Kirito, fights it out with Video Game High School's lowest scoring student, Brian D, in this video game duel. The Cast EpicLLOYD as Kirito (denoted by blue) Alex Farnham as Brian D (denoted by white) Nice Peter as Video game announcer (voice only, denoted by italics) The Battle Link Start! It's The Law you can't Beat the Beta Summing up a skill gap, there's a difference in data Between the badass sword fighter and the compulsive liar Cos I'm spitting burns to leave his romantic Field on Fire Wander through the levels, I'm bonus packing more punch And I'd sooner race Ted than sit down for your turkey lunch Imma play this rap game, try and face it in the Matrix I've got the Ki to your defeat, just like President Shane did It's your Swan song, I'm strong leave you dead like Fred Wong But you're wrong to give your heart to someone who went gone The Daily Dean flash, crash Jax like I'm Jumping at the chance And crash your l33tmass, Brian, whoopsies, did Kazuto do that You want to duel over the commander, fine, meet your match Because Saitchi ignored this Calamari when he called out the trap And then she died and you cried, call up Klein to finish your lines I'd rather take a trip to social gaming than engage in Alfheim Online I've been accepted to school you on the principles of gaming You watched your guild perish cos you were too busy training And failing to break floors and face the flaws that you ignored If there's a rule about PKing then Brian D just killed The Law I shock bots with headshots, no scope, I'm that explosive Ran to a Cabin in the Woods cos your oath left you demoted He's good with the ladies but then his sword skills always flop Your health is flashing in the Reds, this is one boss you can't stop A Gale pulls your bullets off track, your gun can't match my blade Your Calhoun's personal slave, your tuition fees ain't getting' paid I've faced more threatening opponents, sowed fear within my foes Its Game Over for Brian, I've survived for two whole years on this flow I'd sooner face down Asuna than declare this punk the winner Cook a dog's dinner, flirt with every girl, like you're stuck on Tinder You wanna mock my predicament with that life you have at home? Mom ignores you for the sport and you're perpetually friendzoned That Craft of War you specialise in has left you all dishevelled I'm draconic, you took online dating to a whole new level Your shows rejected by the masses, each arc just went downhill I'm Laughing, you're in your Coffin, Brian D has achieved the kill Who won? Kirito Brian D Category:Blog posts